Fullmetal Assassin
by Gather In The Light
Summary: Semi-AU. By day, they are Edward Elric, the elder brother of a state alchemist. By night, they are Evelyn Elric a.k.a Fullmetal, an assassin who works together with a runaway Xingese lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story of mine!**

 **Warning: Genderbent characters, blood, some characters OOC, crass language, and violence.**

* * *

Evelyn's POV:

You know, walking down the infamous 'Slut Street' (who the hell came up with that name anyway? It's stupid.) in the middle of the night with no escort and being a small girl (WHY EVELYN WHY?!) will probably result in you...well, lets just say that's sorta rated M material.

"Hey shorty!" someone calls. "Come on over!" I see a slightly drunk man with long hair waving at me from a porch step. I stick out my tongue angrily.

"Who are ya calln' short!?" I yell back, holding back my anger and changing my voice.

"GET OVER HERE YOU BITCH!" yells the man, and lunges at me. I clap my hands and press one against my automail arm, and the top part becomes a blade. Yeah, I know, alchemy.

When the man gets over to me, I slash my automail hand in one quick motion that slits his throat. As he's dying on the dirty road, I bend down over him and say, "No one calls Fullmetal short and a bitch and gets away with it, you bastard."

After the man finally dies, I stand up and see my partner-in-crime/friend Ling sitting on the roof on a small house nearby.

"Hey Evy!" he calls, and does a neat somersault off the roof to greet me. "Nice outfit."

As usual, I'm wearing a black top with a black jacket that closes at the neck, and a long black skirt. When I'm doing the killings, I wear this particular outfit.

"Hey Ling," I say. "And you are wearing the same outfit." He's wearing a long sleeved black jacket and black pants.

"So," he says when he comes over to me. "How many anger-induced kills today?"

"One," I reply, gesturing to the dead man. "Not in a killing mood today."

Ling smirks. "I've done two." By that he means two killings. Since Ling isn't an alchemist like me, he uses a sword, which is currently hanging loosely in his left hand.

I smirk back. "Okay then," I say, checking my watch. "I better go back to the apartment now so Al doesn't get suspicious."

"Still pretending to be Al's older brother and not older sister?" Ling asks, spinning his sword around.

"Yeah, I am," I say. "Now, I'm off, goodbye!" I wave as I run off.

"See you!" Ling shouts, running the opposite direction.

 **-In the morning-**

"Good morning Edward!" yells my younger brother when I get downstairs after only one hour of sleep. "You overslept again."

I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry Al." This time I'm wearing the exact same outfit, but with my hair braided, pants instead of a skirt, and a long red coat.

Al smiles. "Want some breakfast?" he asks, sitting at the small wood table with two chairs.

"Hooray!" I cheer.

While I'm devouring my breakfast, I think about the reason Ling and I kill. Sometimes people ask us to kill for them, some we choose on our own. One of the two Ling got yesterday was a request.

"Ed?" inquires Al. "You might want to read this." I snatch the newspaper out of his hands and read the front page.

' **The Assassin Pair of Central Strikes Again With Three Kills** ' the headline read. Oh, so they found out, interesting...

"They've been making so many kills lately," Al says, taking the newspaper back. "It's quite annoying, creating more military searches that I have to go on." He makes a face. "But we're always too late, and the bodies are slashed to pieces. Colonel's thinking about naming that one assassin Slicer."

I make a mental note to tell Ling. And also, Al is a state alchemist in the military. I'm a better alchemist than Al, but I have no interest in joining. Sometimes I help out though. The Colonel guy's a state alchemist too, and a pain in the ass.

"So, do I have to go to Central HQ _again_?" I ask.

Al nods and I groan. "Uggh, I hate that Colonel bastard."

He laughs. "His name's Colonel Mustang, not bastard. And you will come or I will drag you all the way there, chibi," Al says affectionately.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MICROSCOPE!?" I yell, and Al holds his hands up in defense, laughing.

 **-Central HQ-**

I drag my feet all the way to the Colonel's office. When we get there, the door's closed so I lean against it. Al had gotten there earlier.

Suddenly, someone yanks the door open and I face-plant right before the Colonel's boots.

"DAMN YOU COLONEL!"

"Hi, Ed!" says Al, who is talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye about something

"Hello, Edward."

"THAT FRICKIN' HURT!" I screech. Colonel laughs.

"Get up, I need to tell you something," the Colonel says. I get up and head over to him sitting at his desk.

"So, you have to search for the Assassin Pair of Central starting tomorrow," the Colonel finally states. "Objections?"

 _Okaay...So if I refuse, Colonel will get suspicious, but there's no way I'm betraying Ling..._

"Fine," I grumble, folding my arms. "Any more info on the two assassins?"

Colonel and Al smile. "Well," Colonel says. "The other assassin is known as Fullmetal and is very clean with his/her killings, and Slicer might be from Xing."

 **-Night, same place as before-**

I stand at the porch of a old house, waiting for Ling to show up. I'm wearing the same outfit as last night but minus the jacket.

"Hello, Evy!" I hear Ling call, and then he steps out of the shadows.

"Well, Ling, so the people that work at Central HQ are now calling you Slicer, and I have to find the assassin pair, which is us," I say very fast.

Ling stares at me for a few seconds, then nods. "You know what to do, right?"

I nod.

"We got a weird request," Ling says. "So apparently we have to go to this really fancy military party for state alchemists and the likes tomorrow evening, and the person will meet us there and tell us who to kill, 'kay?"

"State Alchemists...Wait, is the Spear Alchemist gonna be there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Okay.." Ling replies, inching away slowly from me. "And the best thing is you have to go dress shopping!"

"With who?" I ask. Really, I don't like wearing dresses that much.

"Ran Fan!" he says joyfully. Ran Fan is his guard/stalker and is a very scary lady.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **So here ya go! If you are wondering what else makes this story M-rated, there'll be some M-rated stuff in the next chapter (nothing lemon, I refuse to write lemon)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Someone kill me now.." I moan. The morning before the party, I having told Al I was gonna be away for a few days, dressed in a long black skirt and red top, sneaked out of the apartment, met Ran Fan, and headed for the shopping district with her.

"If you insist," Ran Fan says, pulling a hidden dagger out of her belt. She seems uncomfy in normal clothes.

"No no I didn't mean that!" I exclaim, waving my arms around.

She slides the dagger back into her belt. "Just don't say that again, got it? Look, we're here." She gestures to the dress shop.

When we enter (Ran Fan practically drags me in there), the lady at the counter rushes up to us. The room is cold and actually quite crowded with people.

"Miss Lilian and Miss Evelyn! It's a pleasure to meet you!" the lady says happily, grabbing my left hand. "Miss Evelyn, I got your dress ready!" She drags me over to a back room.

"I had a pre-made dress?"I ask.

"Yes!"

"Ummm…."

 **-Later-**

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?"

"Kya! Yes, I am serious," the shopkeeper says, backing away from me.

My dress is a dark red knee-length one that is rather tight at the top and gets looser as the dress gets to the hem. There's also some knee-high black boots with a blocky heel I have to wear to hide my automail leg. I prefer my guy's platform boots.

"Who chose this outfit?" I ask the terrified shopkeeper.

"Well...Miss Ran Fan chose the dress," replies the shopkeeper. "And chose the boots."

I sigh. "By the way, what time is it?" Before the shopkeeper answers, Ling pokes his head into the room.

"Hey, Evelyn, time to go," he says. "And by the way, you look nice in that."

"Okay, I'm coming," I reply, grabbing my coat and rushing out the door. Really, time passes fast, even when you're doing something you hate.

 **-Party-**

"So..um, where's the client?" I ask Ling. There's a shitload of people here (Half wearing military uniforms), and it's _loud_.

"She should find us," Ling says, glancing around. He's wearing his usual outfit of a black jacket and pants. "In the meantime, go interact. No one's going to recognize you with the dyed hair." My hair is indeed dyed, and black at that.

"Okay, fine," I grumble, and walk off into the crowd.

I glance around at the place the party's at. Probably some big-shot's home, from the amount of people waiting on the guests.

"That's some well-done automail you've got," someone says from behind me. I turn and see a tall woman with a military uniform and long brown hair looking at me.

 _So she noticed. Damn dress!_ "Um..Thank you."

The brown-haired woman smiles. "You're welcome." She leaves.

I stand there, feeling rather awkward. _I hope Al doesn't notice me...OMFG._

Al gives me a little wave and comes to stand next to me. "Hello."

"Hi," I reply.

"It's nice to meet you," my little brother says, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Same," I reply, shaking his hand.

"What's your name?"

"Rania."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. And your name?"

"Alphonse Elric. I'm the Spear Alchemist."

I smile. "Alright."

 **-Ling's POV-**

I stand by the place where the client would meet me. Okay, so I _really_ want to do this job, so I told Evy to go socialize.

"Ling Yao," someone says. I turn and see a tall woman with icy blonde hair and a tight black dress staring at me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm the client," she says. "Where's your partner?" I point to Evy, who is talking to Al in a very awkward way.

"Oh, alright," she replies. "So it's just you, then." I nod.

"Who's the lucky person?" I ask the woman quietly.

"That tall brown haired woman," the blonde replies quietly. "She's a flirt, so go hang around her and she'll drag you off somewhere private."

I nod. "Alright, just a sec." On my way to the woman, I casually snatch a fork from a table. _Watch me when I kill with just a fork._

The woman turns when I get near her. "Hello there," she says.

"Hello." I give her one of my rare smiles. I normally let the _thing_ that's in me called Greed do the smiling (he just smirks). "It's a pleasure to meet you."

After a few minutes of flirting with this lady and her flirting with me (which sucked like hell), she grabs the back of my jacket and drags me out to aside room and shuts the door. _Perfect._

"Just go on with it," she says, and somehow tears the front of my jacket in half.

"Get _off_ ," I growl.

"Huh? But I like you." she replies, pouting. Right now she's pinning me to the wal.

"I said _get off_ ," I growl again, my left hand going to the fork that I shoved in my pocket some time earlier.

Since she doesn't comply, I kick her in the chin, doing a near splits. She falls down, rubbing her sore chin.

"What was that for!?" she yells, getting up.

"Because, I'm your Grim Reaper," I tell her as I lunge forward and stab her in the eye with the fork.

She screams and covers her ruined eye. "You bastard!" she shrieks, and pulls out a tiny handgun.

 _ **Greed**_ _,_ I think. _**Lend me your powers.**_

 _ **Sure, whatevs**_

A hard shield appears on my chest when the bullet the woman shot hits it. She screams when the bullet shatters.

"Monster!" she shrieks, backing towards the wall, clutching the spot where her eye was, now a mass of white and red flesh.

"Well, I suppose the Slicer _is_ a monster," I say.

"Killer!"

I go over to the woman and dig the fork into the already ruined eye, making sure the fork goes into her brain. Then I head over to the small window and wriggle out.

 **-Main Area-**

After stealing Evy's long black coat (which looks like a guy's coat) , I slip back into the party, find Evy, and tap her on the shoulder when she's sitting.

"Hey Ling," she says, then looks at me and frowns."Why the hell are you wearing my coat?"

"Long story short; I got the target."

Evy nods. "Good job. Let's leave." But then someone comes running into the main area screaming.

"Sergeant Major Jackson was murdered!"

Soon, the place is flooded with more military people than before.

"Let's leave," I say to Evy. We head over to the exit, but it's blocked so no one can get out or in.

"Shit," Evy curses under her breath. I silently agree.

"Hello, Rania," I hear Al say.

"Hello."

"Who is this guy?" he asks Evy, sounding like he's supposed to be at the murder scene but rather would talk to me. I tense.

"Shouldn't you be at the murder scene?" I ask him.

He sighs. "Yeah, you're right." Al leaves.

Evy lets out a breath she must have been holding. "Glad he didn't figure out who you are. Then he'd know you are that Xingese lord."

Yeah, I'm a lord. But there's one tiny problem: The Chang clan's out for my blood. All I did was accidentally trample one of them to death with a horse! That clan has way too much power these days.

 **-Next Day (Evelyn's POV)-**

"Mornin', Al. I'm back." I say as I walk into the apartment (being Edward, he's my favorite alias).

"Hey, Ed," Al says. He has dark circles under his eyes and looks like a zombie.

"What happened?"I ask as innocently as possible, going over to him and sitting at the table (there's a newspaper on it).

"Another murder," he replies. "Colonel made me stay at HQ all night to help work on the case."

"Ouch. Want me to get you anything?"

Al sighs. "No, I don't need…" He falls asleep with his head on the table.

"Al, you moron," I say teasingly. I wad up the red jacket I wear while being Ed and place it under Al's head.

* * *

 **Yeah...So, does some of this chapter count as horror? I'm not too sure.**

 **This** **story might get more angsty as it goes on, just a warning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a reviewer that was wondering why Evy got caught up in the assassining stuff, so here ya go! (Credit to AllINoIsImNotAwesome for this idea).**

 **Warning: A whole lotta angst in this chapter, and self-harm. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

 **2 years ago:**

Today is worse than the others.

I trudge down the empty street, finding a hidden place. The hem of my skirt gets soaked from the puddles. I haven't come home to Al in several days. It's good he doesn't know. He would yell and I would feel bad.

I hate those feelings. The feeling that I am a shitty 'brother' to Al, and getting into fights, and stuff like that. Al's only 13; he shouldn't have to know, he can't know. It'll ruin him.

My soul is weak. Weak from self neglect (my hair is matted and the cuts haven't healed yet), weak from the pain. The pain of having to have an alias, the pain of the bruises that adorn my ribs from the fights, the pain of the cuts that crisscross my forearm, and the knife cradled in my automail hand.

The knife helps. The cuts help. The blood flowing down from my arms helps.

Finally, I find a small corner in the darkness of 10 pm. The darkness helps also. It lets no one know.

I take the knife and run the sharp edge against the unhealed cut. I watch my scarlet blood drip onto the pavement, creating a dark pool that reflects the half moon.

A foot splashes into the blood, and unfamiliar one. "Hey, little girl."

I tremble in rage.

"Well, are ya gonna answer, whore?"

I'm now clenching the knife tighter.

"Bitch, I'll just take you, then," the person says, grabbing my arm. I snap.

Pulling out of the man's weak grasp, I drive the knife into his ribs once, twice, until he falls.

That did nothing to ease my pain. Just one more person dead. I can't stand it. People dying because of my anger, of my self-hate, of things I've done. I'll keep the pain to myself. Then Al will be fine. I will go back to him. Still the harm and the pain will be kept to myself.

I knock on the door to the apartment. Al opens it and hugs me, crying. I don't blame him. I was gone for so long. I'm in one of my aliases again. I hate aliases.

"Ed, where were you?!" Al cries. "I missed you!"

"Nowhere, really," I reply. Still, I feel the pain.

"Come on in, you must be hungry and you need to sign these so I can go to school," Al says, leading me in. I love my brother, but I still need to release the anger where it can't hurt him.

I accept the food and sign the papers.

 **-Three days later-**

The anger, all this pent up anger, is taking me over. I shouted at Al and hit him today. He cried out in pain, and I did too internally. If it spills out, I might kill my only remaining family member and a part inside me when that happens. It will happen, I'm sure of it. That's why it must go now.

I dress as myself and sneak out into the night, taking the knife with me. I find that dark little spot and sit down, leaning my back against the wall.

I hold the knife in my right hand, and slash my left wrist. The blood pools onto my skirt, staining it. It doesn't matter anyway, I'll die anyway, no one will care about the skirt.

The blood from my wrist does not kill me, just makes me dizzy as hell. I place the knife on my left side of my neck. I do a neat slash.

It's too shallow.

I place the knife in a different place this time, and prepare to slash.

A firm hand grasps my wrist.

Thinking it's Al, I turn and try to run. But the person does not let go. I look at their face, and they are not Al, this guy is from Xing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hisses. I drop the knife.

"Ending." I sink back onto the ground, taking the Xing guy with me. He kneels down beside me and takes the knife out of my hand.

"Do you have anyone at home?" he asks fiercely.

"Al..."

"Listen," he growls, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling my face near his. "Who's gonna take care of Al when you're gone? There's only you. I don't want you to do this because I don't want you to take this farther, and kill yourself in a worse way than this. He'll be devastated."

I break down and cry. The person wraps me in a hug, and I cry on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" I ask, wiping the blood off my neck and the tears.

"Ling Yao," he replies. "You?"

"Evelyn Elric," I reply. "But my brother doesn't know."

Ling raises an eyebrow. "Hm. Okay, now go home and talk to Al. Come back to this same spot tomorrow."

I nod.

When I get back to the apartment, Al is happy to see me. He bandages the cuts and tells me to rest. I rest.

I throw the self-hate away.

The next day, when I go back to the place, Ling is standing there, waiting.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"I have an idea," Ling says. "Well, I just became an assassin recently to make some money and to let out some steam, do you want to join me?"

I think for a bit. "Sure."

I have no regrets.

I still do now, 2 years later.

* * *

 **Aaand that's how Evy becomes an assassin! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LIVE! *dramatic music***

 **So, um, yeah, here's an update...OH! Yami Papercut helped me write this (actually, she gave me the basic idea (nightmare, computer, etc.) and I wrote it out..Thanks Yami-sempai!)**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own.**

 **Warnings: Swearing and all that good stuff.**

* * *

 **-Al's POV-**

I sit on the windowsill in the apartment Ed and I share. Today I got an off day (yay), and I spent the _whole_ day trying to fix that old clunky computer.

Yes, a computer. Really only the military get to use them, but I got a old one. For some reason alchemy can't fix it and Ed refused to help, so it took all freaking day to fix the goddamn thing. I really hate computers.

Gazing out into the night street, I think about how we got here in the first place.

It all started with dad leaving. Soon we had to move from Resembol to Central (we already knew some alchemy courtesy of Teacher). Ed hated it, and the kids at the school didn't like him either. I was (and still am) very good at keeping under the radar, so I didn't get bullied very much. Well, there was that one time that some kid tried to steal my lunch, and Ed beat him up. Yeah. He got suspended, and later expelled within 2 years.

And then mom died.

-Flashback-

 _"It's such a nice day, right?" Mom asks us as we walk down the street. The sun is shining and there's not that many people about._

 _"Yeah!" Ed cheers. "It's a nice day, and I'm in a good mood, right Al?" I nod, my hair flopping over my right eye. During the three years we've been in Central, I've developed side-bangs._

 _"Race ya, Al!" Ed yells, taking off. I chase after him. Mom walks at a distance laughing at our childish antics. That was the last day we ever did stuff like that._

 _Suddenly, Ed runs smack into a military officer, who looks annoyed. "Damn brat! Get out of my way!" He shoves Ed to the ground rather hard._

 _"Stop!" mom yells, grabbing the man's arms to prevent him from hitting Ed again. "That was rude of you, you prick." Mom never used harsh language unless she was really mad._

 _"Let go of me right now!" the man roars. Mom loosens her grip, and he shoots her. Mom falls near Ed, who lets out a strangled yell._

 _Later, we learn that the man was drunk, and didn't recall anything that happened._

-Flashback End-

We later bought a tiny (2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom) apartment with some money that dad left us. Neither of us were old enough for jobs, but I still got to go to school for free.

Then we (mostly Ed) tried to revive mom.

-Flashback-

 _"Hey Ed?" I ask one day after I get back from school. "What have you been making in that abandoned building next door? You've been going there a lot."_

 _Ed stiffens. "Nothing, Al. Okay?" He tries for a smile, but fails miserably._

 _~Three days later~_

 _I approach the abandoned building, seeing some light inside. I follow the light and the sound of lightning and end up seeing Ed preforming human transmutation._

 _"NO!" I yell, slapping my hands down on the edge of the circle at the last moment._

-Flashback End-

So you know what happens next. Ed loses an arm and a leg. He's in a hospital for a while, but gets automail.

I lost my right eye. I remember not being able to see from my right eye, then feeling around my right eye socket and feeling _no eye_ , and screaming. I got a fake eye.

That's when I decided to become a state alchemist (to pay for the apartment and to be useful). I kept that secret from Ed for a few years. Surprisingly, he just facepalmed and muttered something about idiot brothers. Rude.

Sometimes I wish Ed became the state alchemist. We can do the same clap-hands-together-and-press-on-something-to-transmute thing, but Ed's are a little faster than mine. And that little time counts.

I walk over to Ed's room to see how he's doing. Sometimes he gets screaming nightmares, which are very disturbing.

Ed is curled up on his side, his long blonde hair getting in his face. Strangely, he looks like a _girl_ when he sleeps, delicate features and all. Odd. Suddenly, he jolts forward with a loud scream and wakes up.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. He's gasping with his left hand pressed to his right shoulder and his automail hand bracing himself against the wall.

"I had this dream.." he gasps out. "That I had accidentally killed a child..."

Ed's had this dream a lot. One time I thought I had heard him mutter under his breath "I actually did...", but I suppose I had heard him wrong.

I rub his back a bit to clam him down. Finally, he clams down and goes to sleep.

I return to the post at the windowsill. This Fullmetal case is getting worse. One supposed witness of Fullmetal murdering someone said Fullmetal had blonde hair and an automail arm. Kinda like Ed.

I am interrupted in my musings when Ed walks into the room. He's still in a black tank top and shorts, his long blonde hair hanging into his face.

"What is it, Ed?" I ask him, getting off the windowsill and walking over to him. I place a hand on his shoulder and he stiffens.

"You're probably gonna hate me for this.." he mumbles, glancing down at his bare feet.

"What, Ed? Speak up," I say. "I can barely hear you."

Ed quickly transmutes his automail blade, and I back up a step.

"Al," Ed says. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm Fullmetal. I've killed more people than our ages combined."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

 **So, review? What do you think? Anyone want to chose what Al's reaction will be?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's a new chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...dangit.**

* * *

"What...Ed, this must be a very bad joke!" I say sharply at my older brother as I back away. The blade is making me uncomfortable.

Ed shakes his head. "No, I'm not joking, brother. I have killed many, and I will continue to. I wanted you know that." Both his hands clench into fists.

"Are you an idiot?!" I yell at him. He flinches back, raising his fists. "How long have you been killing all those people?!"

"Over two years now," Ed replies calmly. He isn't looking at me. For some reason his golden eyes are fixed out the window, like he's expecting someone to jump through.

"Do you know what I have to do now!?" I yell. "I have to arrest you and you'll be shot! Did you really want that, in the end?!" Ed fixes his eyes on me. They're hollow, like a dead person's.

"Maybe that's what I'm fucking trying to avoid! It was either this or hurting you and maybe Winry!" he roars. I'm actually quite surprised that the neighbors haven't woken up yet.

"Ed, you're not making any sense," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "Maybe we can talk it out-"

"People have tried to talk with me!" he screams. "It never worked! They all died! Because I killed them!" His voice raises to a oddly high pitch, and I cover my ears with my hands.

"Edward, please-" I try, but Ed charges me. He swipes the blade at my throat, but I dodge and hit him in the gut. He appears unfazed and hits me on the head with his automail fist.

I fall, my vision getting blurry. I see Ed's bare feet walk over to the door, open it, and close it behind him.

 _Dammit, Ed..._

"So Ed actually admitted he was Fullmetal?" Mustang asks me the next day. I nod.

"Sorry, boss," Havoc says. He's smoking, like usual. "Do the police know that yet?"

"Yeah." Havoc leaves.

"Also," I continue to Mustang, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "He was acting really weird. At one point he started screaming stuff like, 'People have tried to talk with me, but it never worked and they all died', but it was much more broken up than that."

Mustang rests his chin on his hands. "So you're saying he possibly insane?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive guys *awkward smile***

* * *

-Lin's POV (Next Evening)-

Ran Fan and I are just enjoying a nice evening in our little hideout in an abandoned building, playing cards and the such (Ran Fan doesn't really like cards, we're just killing time), when Evelyn bursts through the door. Her blond hair, usually in a neat braid, forms a messy halo around her head. Her automail hand is covered in blood, as with the ends of her hair and her black clothing. She's wearing her regular boots, but no socks, like she shoved them on in a hurry. Her gold eyes are completely blank, empty. Like there was nothing there in the first place.

"Evelyn!" I yell, running over to the older girl, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "What did you do?!" She focuses her golden eyes on me.

"I told Al who I was," she says in a monotonous voice. "I said I was Fullmetal."

For a few seconds I just stand there, shocked. Then, before I know it, my fist connects with her collarbone and sends her flying into the wall. That must be why she's covered in the blood of others, because she's angry at herself. Three more blows follow, one to the ribs, one to her right eye, and the last to the gut, completely unblocked. Ran Fan just watches, slightly surprised.

"Evelyn, why-?" I ask, my voice slightly cracking. She makes no attempt to answer and gets up, walking over to the beat-up couch in the room, flopping down on it. Suddenly, Evelyn starts clawing at her face and her hair, quietly crying. It's strange, seeing her like this. She's usually so composed and put-together, despite complaining about her height and other things like that.

I walk over to her and loop my arm around her shoulders. Evelyn makes no move to shake me off, but doesn't lean into me, either.

"Evelyn, why did you do that?" Ran Fan asks, standing up from her spot on the floor. Said blonde looks up at her, seemingly more composed.

"I thought it was necessary," she replies, shrugging. Then she winces. "Damn Lin, you got one hell of a punch. Even though I did kinda deserve it."

To change the topic, I go over to the old set of drawers in one of the walls and pull out a bit of paper. "Hey, we got a request." Evelyn's face brightens slightly.

"Who is it?" she asks eagerly.

"Some general or something," I reply, shrugging. "Sounds like it would be fun. You want to go alone, or should I come with you?

"I'll go alone," Evelyn says, getting up and pulling her hair into some semblance of a ponytail. "I need some alone time."

-Evelyn's POV (Night)-

I head to the place where the general is supposed to be, under the cover of night. I borrowed some clothes from Ran Fan, a long sleeved black t-shirt and some pants that are a bit too long for me, but at least they keep me warm. The bindings on my chest hinder my breathing severely, but they're necessary, since I don't want to freak people out, since they all think I'm a man.

Up ahead, where the generals are supposed to be, I hear some kind of fight. Huh?

When I go to look, a few older teens with hats pulled low over their faces are getting into some sort of heated arguement. I could take them easily, but something makes me pause.

One of them is wearing gloves. And it's warm out. From my hiding place, I can see that there's no symbol drawn on them, so I release the tense breath I've been holding.

I step out of my hiding place, my automail blade already out. They don't see me at first, but when I get closer to them, one of them notices me. Instead of screaming out for help, he raises his hand up in the air. Trap! Evelyn, you idiot.

The man with the gloves turns around to face me, and then I realize who he is.

"Mustang," I sneer. "Nice seeing you here." He raises his hand and shoots a jet of flame out toward me. I dodge it easily, but a bullet pings between my feet. Riza. He must have been waiting for me to get here so Riza could get me. But she missed. She usually never misses. Unless it's on purpose.

I hear footsteps behind me, and Major Armstrong raises his fists to punch me. I step out of the way, and he sweeps a kick to knock me over. I jump and plant my feet in his face, flipping down and watching the blood pour down from his nose.

"I thought you were a good man, Elric," he says, his voice full of hurt.

"Not a man," I tell him. Before he could process what I'd said, I'm already running the opposite direction. I don't get very far before a spear flies by my nose, missing me by mere centimeters. Al.

My little brother is standing in front of me in the alley, another spear in his hand. His head is still bandaged from where I had hit him the other night. He's not in his military uniform, just his regular black pants and white shirt. His eyes are full of hurt and anger.

"Ed," he says seriously, pointing the spear at me. I'd misjudged the length and the tip of it is barely poking at my throat. I can handle that.

"What is it?" I ask Al, trying to keep my voice steady. "Is it everything I did? Is it the fact that I didn't want to hurt you?" The spear lowers slightly, now pointing at my chest.

"If you didn't want to hurt me, explain this," Al hisses, pointing at the bandage on his temple. A small part of me shatters inside.

"I didn't want to fight you," I explain. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Why?"

I get rid of my automail blade and roll up the sleeve on my flesh arm up to my shoulder. The scars are still there, faded and crisscrossing up my arm, some even going under my shirt. Al stares, unsure of what to do. Taking advantage of his surprise, I dodge around him and bolt away.

With my shit luck, I don't get very far before a bullet tears through my flesh knee, dropping me to the ground. I hiss in pain and try to crawl away, but I'm knocked out. Well, that went well.


End file.
